


twist the knot

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Cisgender, M/M, Rimming, Top Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: His brother isn't a virgin, he's experienced; has always taken an alpha or beta's cock, no matter how much Genji wishes he is his brother's first time.





	twist the knot

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo's asshole is referred to as a cunt or a pussy a few times.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the tumblr link!](https://starrelia.tumblr.com/post/164488996862/notes-hello-who-wants-to-read-about-omega-h4nzo)
> 
>  
> 
> This was based off of a part of a conversation I had with Muja that I hella loved.

It isn’t Hanzo’s first time, no matter how much Genji desperately wishes it is. His brother’s hole is trained; slick gathering at it, dripping down his perineum to soak his cock as he raises his ass up at Genji just so that he can stare. Getting to this situation is an odd one; his older brother always has been a prude to Genji, simply because he just did  _not_ know any better what kind of person his brother actually is. Didn’t know about how his brother isn’t the ripe virgin that the elders want him to be, so that he can get a good alpha mate and continue the family line.

No; instead of being clean and pure, he is tainted. Filthy with the cocks of other alphas and betas he has ridden, fucked himself on, and now Genji is swallowing down the lump that has gathered in his throat as he stares at the way Hanzo is presenting himself to his younger brother. Hole slick, peach pink and untouched just yet; he almost misses the little purr that Hanzo lets out, saying,  _“I haven’t had anyone in a while.”_

His own cock pulses in his briefs, oozing pre-cum and rubbing it all over the fabric of his briefs, while he crawls onto the bed and shakily reaches up to grab Hanzo’s ass. His thumb digs into his doughy ass, soft and plush underneath his hands, palming at his ass while he spreads it even further apart so that his pink, wet hole is even more visible to Genji’s eyes.

The smell from his hole is sweet, his head foggy and the particulars of what it smells like is lost to him… but Genji can only think about how addicting the smell is. He nuzzles up against Hanzo’s perineum, nosing against his hole, and he whimpers from how good his brother smells and misses the way Hanzo gasps at the feeling of Genji’s face pressing against him.

He moves up, tongue poking out to drag against his hole and lap up the slick that oozes out of Hanzo. Genji moans at the taste that hits his tongue before he uses his thumbs to spread that hole open. His tongue slips in, trying to gather up and taste as much of the slick that he can. He drools, can’t help himself, adding only to the mess in between his brother’s ass cheeks and Hanzo moans and stutters.

Hanging heavy and hard between his legs, Hanzo’s cock jolts; oozes out a long, thick stream of pre-cum down onto the bed and Genji just keeps tonguing at his brother’s hole. Tasting the sweet slickness of Hanzo’s needy little cunt; his own cock demanding to sink in deep into that trained, omega pussy so that he can knot his brother and make him  _full._

Over the fog in his head, he hears Hanzo groan out, “good boy,” in response to Genji’s actions and he has to push himself away from Hanzo to try and strip himself. His motions are desperate, nearly tearing his nice pants apart in his haste to try and get his cock out. “You don’t need to prepare me.” Hanzo says, even as he looks over his shoulder to stare at Genji’s length.

A sly little grin spreads on Hanzo’s flushed face; the pure satisfaction of it no way lessened by the sweet crimson blush on his face and Genji shudders. “Of course my brother would be a prime alpha.” Hanzo says, amused, and he lifts his hips up before lowering them. “I suppose I should be proud to know a rare specimen exists in my family… and that he will be taking me tonight.”

The words are almost too much to focus on. He feels like he is entering a pseudo-rut with how hard it is to think past the delicious scent in the air; omega and raw, overwhelming and powerful… never before he has been on the receiving end of a smell so good that he feels weak.

But his brother is in front of him, hands reaching behind himself so that he may spread his ass cheeks open while his hair falls over his back and spills down his shoulders, and Hanzo sways his hips side to side. Teasing. Taunting. Genji can’t help the growl that escapes him from being teased by an omega like this; he slides up to Hanzo, kneels and grabs at his cock so that he can rub his spongy cockhead against that wet, waiting hole.

He presses against it, watches the way that tight asshole struggles to open up before it relaxes, opening up so beautifully as Genji’s cockhead starts to sink in. His hole tightens up, clenching around Genji’s cock as if trying to grapple on as Hanzo swallows him down. The slide in is smooth and his eyes are wide as he watches the way Hanzo’s body just seems to accept him. His hole puffs up from having to take his cock in, dragging out as Genji starts to pull out before it pushes inward as he also starts to push.

But it is so very slick inside, molten hot as those walls squeeze down onto his cock and grip onto him tight despite how wet he is. Genji gasps, shudders, and places one hand on Hanzo’s back while the other comes down to his hip. His brother’s hands fall off of his ass and instead curl into the sheets underneath him, a whine escaping Hanzo as he gets stuffed with his brother’s cock.

Slick pushes out of his hole, overproducing in its desperation to try and account for his length and girth, and Genji drags his nails down Hanzo’s back as if he is trying to claw at him. His hole is spread so wide, wide open; pulling back and forth with each of Genji’s slow thrusts… becoming redder and redder with each push and pull of his cock.

His hole looks so sore, red and swollen as he keeps filling Hanzo up again and again. His nails dig into Hanzo’s skin and his brother lets out a stuttering moan, to which Genji gives his own loud and whiny moan in response as his brother clenches up tight around him. His walls pulse around his cock, squeezing and relaxing intermittently, and Genji pants loudly at the feeling.

Their scents mingle together in a way that even Genji can smell; sex and sweat there as a small bonus, the room becoming so hot while he starts to speed up. His thrusts become harsher, faster, as his skin slaps loudly against Hanzo’s. His knot is swelling up now, half-hard, making Genji force the knot in and out while Hanzo is riding him as well. His hips move in tandem with Genji’s thrusts, making it so that he’s riding his younger brother now, and his cock merely oozes and splurts out more pre-cum into that loosened and willing cunt.

His knot pops in and out of that hole, forcing it to spread and relax over and over with each push and pull in and out of that open, ready and reddened hole. It looks so puffy as it struggles to take his knot in with each forceful shove inside and each easy pop out, and Genji can feel it. He is getting close; his balls drawing up to his body and knot ready to inflate and tie them together until…

“Stop.” Hanzo says suddenly, guttural and rough with authority and Genji finds himself stuttering to an abrupt stop. His brother doesn’t still, however; he continues to move up and down his shaft still… his hole swallowing him up over and over before he starts to pull off. His hips rise, his cock sliding slowly out of his brother’s asshole and the head slips out with a loud, wet pop.

The air feels cold on his cock despite how hot everything seems and Genji shudders. His teeth sink into his lower lip and Hanzo spreads his legs and raises his hips up once more. He lowers, lets his hole catch onto Genji’s mostly swollen and ready knot. His dark red hole presses against it, unwilling to give way, before Hanzo reaches behind him with each hand.

Fingers hook into his own hole and he spreads himself open even further, letting Genji see those pink insides, as much as he can with how Hanzo is swallowing his cock down greedily. With his face burying into the pillow, Hanzo continues to push into the knot… his sore hole continuing to press down and the knot is  _finally_ accepted back into his body after he has held himself open like that…

… and Genji roars and grabs his brother’s hair, forces him down and completely blankets his body, and his knot inflates all the way while he pushes his cock in as deep as he can so that he may tie them together and his balls tighten, cock messily and forcefully releasing a hot jet of thick and copious cum as he starts to orgasm.

His cock pulses, his toes curl, and he goes limp over Hanzo… his brother just shudders, his hands having since slipped away from his hole and now fisting in the sheets while his cock – small and omega-like – spurts his own release all over the sheets as well. Genji whimpers, feeling how Hanzo tightens up, and continues to give small, little rabbit thrusts while he is stuck to his older brother.

Somehow, he doubts that Hanzo will let him go even after they have untied.


End file.
